In various examples, an air mattress control system can allow a user to adjust the firmness, temperature, or position of an air mattress bed. The mattress can have more than one zone thereby allowing a left and right side of the mattress to be adjusted to different firmness levels or temperatures. Additionally, the bed can be adjustable to different positions. For example, the head section of the bed can be raised up while the foot section of the bed stays in place.